Happy Birthday
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, O tempo não parecia passar de pressa o suficiente! "O que deseja Draco?" Lemon. Um presente de aniversario!


**N/A: **Oi a todos!

Essa fic eu queria dar como presente de aniversario para um leitora que parece me acompanhar em todas as fics e vive me exigindo Drarry (não que eu não goste) então como a inspiração me bateu hoje eu queria lhe dedicar isso mertriqs!

Eu espero que você goste! Tenha um otimo aniversario! que você continue tão fã de Yaoi como sempre! E Mantenha contato e lembre-se sorria e acene(kkk)

PS; Harry Potter não me pertence

**oOo**

**_Encontre-me na sala precisa _**

**_as onze e quarenta e cinco e não se atrase!_**

oOo

Essa era a única coisa que o bilhete que Draco tinha encontrado dentro da sua bolsa dizia, sem nem ao menos estar assinado, não que ele precisava disso já que conhecia a letra e o dono dela muito bem.

Com um suspiro Draco perguntou-se o que seu amante irresponsável estava planejando, e odiando ter que esperar varias horas para descobrir ainda mais com isso.

E apenas para piorar ele não tinha nenhuma aula com ele, o que só fazia com que sua irritação e curiosidade crescessem mais ainda, o que será que o outro estava planejando.

As aulas naquele dia passaram incrivelmente lentas, quase como se estivessem se arrastando e prolongando ate mesmo os segundos como se estivessem zombando de Draco.

Na verdade, era incrível como esse dia estava tedioso para os alunos do sétimo/oitavo ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts mais acho que era de se esperar com o fim da guerra no ano passado.

Sim, finalmente aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tinha sido derrotado depois de uma batalha espetacular, batalha essa que veio a tona o papel de seus pais como espiões da ordem.

Tinha sido ao realmente derradeiro e sangrento, os dois lados do campo lutando pelo que acreditava, ou por estar louca mais isso não vêm ao caso agora; essa batalha definitivamente iria entrar para a historia, principalmente o ultimo suspiro do lorde das trevas.

E com o final da guerra as coisas realmente começaram a mudar, as leis foram se tornando mais justas, as crianças mágicas entravam mais cedo no mundo mágico, ou pelo menos esse era o projeto que estava sendo empregado, iriam ate montar uma escola para elas de 4 a 10 anos.

Outras construções eram feitas também como orfanatos para as crianças mágicas, novos hospitais e mesmo faculdades, íamos finalmente abrindo a mente para os trouxas e empregando a tecnologia, serio a internet é definitivamente mágica.

As tradições eram finalmente seguidas, antigas tradições e não a baboseira que os trouxas tinham trazido para as datas, como o dia das bruxas, que era o dia dos mortos, ou o natal entre outros.

Houve é claro muitas mortes e destruição mais finalmente todos conseguiam respirar em paz, e empregar seus votos de paz para todos que tinham sido sacrificados na guerra.

Os alunos dos sétimos anos decidiram refazer todos do ultimo ano, tentando apagar o que tinham vivido no ano anterior e ser finalmente adolescentes sem a pressão da guerra.

Bom não que isso importava no momento ele só queria que aquele maldito relógio fizesse os seus ponteiros andarem mais rápido para que ele finalmente descobrisse o que seu amante queria com ele tão tarde da noite.

oOo

Draco percorria os corredores apressadamente, se fosse visto ele diria que estava correndo porque não queria ser pego, mais a verdade era que ele estava muito ansioso para ver seu amante e saber o que ele estava planejando.

Draco não tinha visto nem mesmo um vislumbre do cabelo negros do seu amante, ou sua baixa estatura em lugar nenhum do castelo naquele maldito dia, nem mesmo durante as refeições.

Chegando ao sétimo andar literalmente em tempo recorde, ele tomou a respiração profunda olhando para parede e pensar no seu amante sabendo que a porta se abriria para ele.

Logo, como Draco previu, a porta se abriu e ele entrou no quarto escuro sendo que a porta se fechou assim que ele passou fazendo-o ficar um minuto em completa escuridão.

A luz surgiu de repente fazendo Draco ter que fechar os olhos para ajustar ao quarto antes de abrir de novo e literalmente perder o fôlego com a visão que ele via.

Seu amante estava deitado na cama completamente nu, tocando-se aos seus olhos enquanto seus olhos verdes olhavam para Draco cheio de luxuria, ele parecia literalmente um anjo corrompido pelo demônio.

Acho que não preciso nem ao menos comentar que tinha ficado completamente duro apenas com essa visão não é mesmo? Porque ele estava duro como uma rocha!

Ate porque quem poderia dizer que tinha a visão de Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, tão perfeito e esperando para ser tomado? Na verdade Draco teria certeza absoluta que ele seria o único a ver tal ato.

Lembrando-se que o ser humano precisava de o príncipe de gelo soltou a respiração há muito tempo presa embora seus olhos acompanhassem os dedos habilidosos de seu amante entrar e sair de dentro de seu corpo.

Draco de algum modo sentiu ciúmes daqueles dedos pequenos e habilidosos por estar dentro daquele lugar apertado que LHE pertencia, e por isso o garoto rapidamente se adiantou para pegar as mãos do outro em uma onda de ciúmes o que fez seu amado rir.

Harry com habilidade puxou seu amante para cama o montando e praticamente indo ao cio com ele ainda vestido e com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto, Draco firmou o seu quadril sobre ele e ia de encontro a ele, ainda com os olhos possessivos.

"Eu não quero mais que você toque-se lá Harry! Eu sou o único que pode sentir seu aperto!" Draco rosnou e para provar o seu ponto colocou as mãos nas nádegas de seu amante e o penetrou com dois dedos arrancando um gemido de Harry.

"Você esta sendo irracional querido!" Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido embora ainda rebolasse e ia ao encontro dos dedos de Draco.

"Isso." Draco o penetrou mais fundo acertando a próstata de seu amante com força "É meu! E ninguém além de mim tem o direito de tocar!"

Harry apenas sorriu para a possessividade do outro, ele simplesmente adorava seu Sonserino possessivo, mesmo que ele era ridículo às vezes, mais é o modo como ele mostrava que o amava e por isso tudo bem.

Olhando para o relógio Harry assentiu para sim mesmo, ele tinha tempo suficiente para seguir o plano que ele tinha cuidadosamente traçado no inicio daquele dia.

Então com uma lentidão programada o moreno começara a retirar a roupa do seu dominante chupando, lambendo e marcando cada parte de pele que aparecia arrancando gemidos de prazer do outro garoto.

Ele simplesmente adorava e expressão de prazer e necessidade que tinha nos olhos do outro garoto, essa era uma das coisas que ele mais amava em seu relacionamento de 4 anos.

Assim que ele retirou a calça do seu amante ele tomou seu pau pulsante entre os lábios e com uma habilidade sem igual ele engoliu grande o comprimento completo fazendo Draco realmente gemer em meio ao prazer.

Sabendo que o outro estava se aproximando do orgasmo Harry tirou o membro de sua boca recebendo um murmúrio de protesto e o montara começando a rebolar em cima dele.

Na verdade ele estava mais atiçando do que qualquer coisa fazendo seu pau varias vezes encostar-se a sua entrada antes de simplesmente tira-lo e rebolar uma vez em cima dele fazendo Draco literalmente podia sentir sua sanidade se esvaindo.

Harry olhando para o relógio novamente, dois minutos para a meia noite, ele assentiu para si mesmo e voltara para seu amante que parecia pronto para assumir a dominância e o tomar do modo como mais lhe agrada-se o que o fez estremecer com a expectativa mais ele não podia deixar isso acontecer ainda.

"Então Dray você sabe o porquê estamos aqui?" Harry perguntou em um tom manhoso erótico.

"Harry pouco me importa porque estamos aqui eu quero-te fuder!" Draco rosnou impaciente tentando acertar o seu pau no buraco convidativo do seu amante mais não tendo muito sucesso já que seu amante estava colocando toda a sua força em conte-lo.

"Vamos, Dray, é especial! Você tem que me dizer que dia é amanha?" Harry implorou mais fortemente.

Draco olhou para Harry com raiva, os olhos cinzas tinham adquirido um tom quase que ônix com um brilho de luxuria em seus olhos tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

Draco tentou pensar sobre o que tinha de tão importante hoje para que seu amante estivesse tão alvoroçado e foi quando o reconhecimento começara a aparecer em seu rosto ele olhou para o relógio que marcava exatamente meia noite.

Seu amante era engenhoso, total e completamente engenhoso, hoje era o dia do seu aniversario, e seu amante estava realizado seu desejo que há alguns meses ele tinha comentado.

oOo

**_"Sabe,eu queria uma vez entrar em você dando prazer a si mesmo, acho que eu morreria de tesão em ver essa cena, bom não sei... acho pouco provável que eu veja isso, minha pequena virgem puritana!"_**

oOo

Draco beijou Harry com fervor depois disso, seu amante era verdadeiramente surpreendente, antes de puxa-lo mais firmemente em seu colo e o penetra-lo com cuidado e gentileza.

Harry sorriu com um pouco de desconforto que a muito ele estava acostumado e passou os braços no pescoço de seu amante falando de um jeito mais erótico que conseguiu.

"Qual é o seu desejo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Seja meu, apenas meu!" Draco sussurrou "Para toda a eternidade!"

Harry começara a rebolar com movimentos lentos e precisos, sendo que Draco começara a procurar ele mesmo um pouco de atrito fazendo ambos gemer de prazer.

"Eu já sou seu Draco, me peça outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa que eu lhe darei..." Harry falou com paixão fazendo Draco olhar nos fundo dos seus olhos procurando alguma duvida.

"Dei-me um filho Harry, eu quero ter um filho seu, quero que você carregue meu herdeiro!" Draco sussurrou.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem Draco!" Harry falou antes de começar a cavalgar no membro de seu amante com vigor.

Os dois gemeram com vigor a cada momento que seus corpos se encontravam, os dois eram amantes perfeitos, se completando totalmente nos braços um do outro.

Logo Harry porem se cansou de fazer todos os movimentos e seu amante percebendo isso, mudou a posição fazendo-o se deitar na cama e estocar com vigor, acertando sempre na próstata de Harry fazendo-o gritar de prazer.

O ritmo era longo constante e vigoroso, indo forte e rápido, cada vez mais fundo, fazendo os dois parecerem animais no cio (**n/a: eu pareço usar muito essa descrição... fazer o que? Adoro!**).

Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco antes de sussurrar um feitiço, e o loiro é claro reconhecera qual que era, era para que ele se tornasse fértil, para que ele carregasse o seu filho e esse fato fez com que Draco literalmente dobrasse a velocidade.

Logos os dois se encontraram em um mar de prazer, Harry rebolando de encontro a cada estocada que o outro homem dava, fazendo com que os dois encontrassem o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Desmanchando de prazer juntos.

Os dois recuperaram o fôlego o tanto quanto podiam antes de Draco lentamente se retirar do seu amante e deitando-se ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto, antes de puxa-lo para perto de si.

Tocando seu cabelo com suavidade, e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Você sabe que esse será de longe o melhor presente que você poderia me dar não é Harry?" ele questionou enquanto acariciava o cabelo do outro.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não sabemos se deu certo Dray... temos que tentar mais!" Harry disse tentando ser inocente, TENTANDO.

Draco correspondeu com um sorriso à altura.

"É devemos continuar tentando muitas e muitas e muitas vezes!".

E os dois tentaram diversas vezes naquela noite, em varias posições, ritmos e jeitos diferentes, e foi muito mais dentro da noite que Draco finalmente percebeu a musica que todo momento estava tocando no quarto e ele estava feliz por ter entregado seu coração para alguém que tinha dado o dele em troca.

**_Happy Birthday To You You_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_A birthday song I send to you_**

**_(Uma música de aniversário que envio à você)_**

**_Sorry to scare you ,_**

**_(Desculpa te assustar,)_**

**_I was happy to meet you one day so special_**

**_(Fiquei feliz em te encontrar num dia tão especial)_**

**_Extinguish the candle and let's celebrate_**

**_(Apague o fogo da vela e vamos comemorar)_**

**_Congratulations !_**

**_(Parabéns!)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy birthday to you thank you forever !_**

**_(Feliz aniversário pra você você obrigada pra sempre!)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_A birthday song I send to you_**

**_(Uma música de aniversário que envio à você)_**

**_Always near me_**

**_(Sempre perto de mim)_**

**_Want you to tell me a special dream_**

**_(Quero que você me conte um sonho especial)_**

**_Be with me from now on_**

**_(Esteja comigo daqui pra frente)_**

**_I also have a Gift_**

**_(Também tenho um presente)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy birthday to you thank you forever !_**

**_(Feliz aniversário pra você, você obrigada pra sempre!)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_A birthday song I send to you_**

**_(Uma música de aniversário que envio à você)_**

**_I want to be with you forever , even the sad days_**

**_(Quero estar com você pra sempre, até nos dias tristes)_**

**_That's how I want to grow old_**

**_(É assim que eu quero envelhecer)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy birthday to you thank you forever !_**

**_(Feliz aniversário pra você, você obrigada pra sempre!)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_Happy Birthday to you you_**

**_(Feliz Aniversário Pra Você, Você)_**

**_A birthday song I send to you_**

**_(Uma música de aniversário que envio à você)_**

**_oOo_**

**_N/A: _**Por favor me diga se gostou!

Não estava muito confiante desse mais não queria deixar passar em branco!

Sera que eu mereço comentários caprichados?


End file.
